


Fire And Ice And The Not So Different.

by Ohlookitstomorrow



Series: TWW Winter Fluff Event [11]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/F, Prompt - Huddling/cuddling for warmth, Prompt - Remote cabin/inn, Written for WW2018WinterFluffEvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlookitstomorrow/pseuds/Ohlookitstomorrow
Summary: Nearing the end of a long journey, both Hecate and Pippa long for comfort. Unfortunately, their surroundings prove less than fruitful.





	Fire And Ice And The Not So Different.

There was a distance of 240 miles between the Hardbroom country estate in Buckden, and the family’s London townhouse.

Hecate Hardbroom, Daughter of The Marquess of Ely, had been travelling for three days straight - her Father had ordered her to London for the Christmas season, and although Hecate was loath to submit, she was, in this situation, powerless. She was tired and stiff -cooped up in a carriage all day, with her severe Aunt and both of their maids, was an extremely, uncomfortable predicament. 

Pippa, Hecate’s normally chatty and vivacious ladies maid, was quiet and cowed in present company. Hecate wished it were only the two of them undertaking this long journey, perhaps then, it might’ve been pleasant. Pippa was the only person Hecate felt marginally comfortable around, the blonde was more of a friend than a servant, they held vastly different personalities and traits, but surprisingly, their interest and thirst for knowledge was matched by the other. The two of them were inseparable, and Hecate selfishly hoped and prayed her maid never married - that way, they would be together forever.

Thankfully, this evening would be their final stop. They were just outside Herefordshire, and tomorrow when they alighted the carriage, it would be with the knowledge they would be home in a few hours. Not that Hecate ever thought of the west-end townhouse as home, it was as cold as the walls of Newgate, but at least it was familiar ground, and there she could escape the criticisms of her Aunt - who, for the past three days, had done nothing but chastise Hecate for her lack of a Husband or suitors.

Once they came to a stop at a travellers inn, one of the footmen headed inside to see about their rooms. He returned with his head hung low, his shoulders slumped. “They’ve only two rooms available m’lady. John and I could sleep in the carriage, but what about the four of you?”

“Well,” Hecate’s Aunt piped up, “my Niece and I could share one, and our maids the other.”

That sent Hecate into a panic, there was no way in hells fire she was sharing a bed with a middle-aged woman who held nothing but distaste for her. Plus, her Aunt’s snoring was frightfully loud, and Hecate was weary and required sleep. “No!” Everyone stopped and turned toward Hecate. “I-is there nowhere else in the vicinity, James?” Hecate was blushing under four sets of eyes.

“No, m’lady, here’s the only place for miles.” 

“Perhaps if I were to share with Pippa, and Aunt if you were to share with Margaret, perhaps that might be easier?” Hecate could feel Pippa’s breath halt beside her, they both looked toward the older woman in hope. Hecate might’ve even said a rosary in her head...

“Good idea, girl. I’m sure makeshift beds can be made up for our servants on the floor.” Hecate baulked at the statement, and only Pippa’s hidden touch at her back prevented her from speaking up. There was no way she was sending Pippa to reside on the floor - Hecate would rather take that position herself.

As they were shown to their room, Pippa requested hot water and a tin bath be brought up. It was something the previous two inns hadn't been able to provide, and Hecate had been forced to have a cold wash at the porcelain sink. The idea of being submerged in soothing, hot water was, in itself, a relaxant.

Pippa set to warming their night things by the fire whilst Hecate looked around the room. The windows were rickety and drops of condensation were running down the inside. The bed was small and the sheets were of a scratchy woollen with visible holes. Apart from the hearth of the fire, there were no sources of warmth or of comfort.

And when the bath was finally drawn, it too, was less than satisfactory. The water was lukewarm, and there was no way it would stay heated long enough for both women to have a sufficient bath.

“It’s fine,” said Pippa. “I’ll just stand at the sink.”

“What if we were to share?” Hecate blushed at the connotations of her own words.

“I...Hecate, it’s fine, really...” Pippa too was blushing. 

Hecate told herself her persistence was born from practicality. “Don’t be silly, Pippa... I-I don’t mind... it’s no trouble...”

“If you’re sure...” Pippa assisted Hecate to undress with shaking hands. When the chemise was removed to reveal pale skin, Hecate stepped into the tub under Pippa’s watchful gaze.

Hecate tried to avert her own eyes as bountiful breasts were revealed when Pippa loosened her stays.

Under the water, both of their knees touched. The temperature should’ve had them shivering, but Hecate’s chest was flushed and Pippa’s cheeks were rosy.

Hecate copied Pippa’s movements, heart thundering as they both moved their washcloths over their breasts. When Hecate delved under the water, between her legs, she could feel the slippery wetness and swollen flesh. It wasn’t the first time her body had reacted in such a way to the woman in her employ.

The dressed in their nightgowns one at a time. Pippa sat Hecate at the bare dressing table, a cracked mirror on the wall in front. Dark eyes met ones even darker in the reflection, and Pippa began the hundred brush strokes she undertook every evening. 

For Hecate, it was a moment so intimate and sacred. Tucked at the back of her mind, she knew this was her favourite time of day.

When Hecate reclined uncomfortably on the bed, she watched Pippa approach with half-lidded eyes. 

The cold seeped into every crevice and Hecate shivered uncontrollably. “Cold?” Pippa’s voice was hardly above a whisper. When Hecate nodded in assent, Pippa replied; “me too.”

Rolling into one another’s arms was a mutual agreement made in silence, relying purely on instinct. They fit together like equal parts of a puzzle, Pippa’s blonde head tucked under Hecate’s jaw, their arms and legs intertwined and indistinguishable.

It was done to escape the cold, and the following kiss could only lay blame to the land of dreams. For both women had dreamt of the others’ lips and in that simple kiss, they found solace from the harsh winter around them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I combined the 11th and 12th prompts as I've been so busy, what with Christmas just around the corner. I'm glad those of you who read and review seem to be enjoying these little shorts, and I do intend to complete all of the prompts.
> 
> I seem to have so much on the go right now, and I'm currently working on two multi-chaptered Hicsqueak fics (perhaps three) which I'm hoping to publish at the start of the new year. If you'd like to be notified when I do upload these, then please feel free to subscribe to me as a user. 
> 
> I'll try and be on time with the rest of this weeks' prompts, however, I would like to get the remaining two chapters up for 'Two Turtle Doves', so if I'm a tad late, that's why.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or whatever, it really is much appreciated.
> 
> You can also find me on;  
> Tumblr @ohlookitstomorrowff  
> Instagram @ohlookitstomorrow
> 
> Catch:)


End file.
